


【姚琛x你】第一次跟他回家

by Xushiqing



Series: R1SE乙女向 [1]
Category: R1SE (Band), 乙女向 - Fandom, 姚琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xushiqing/pseuds/Xushiqing
Summary: 一辆小破车
Series: R1SE乙女向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575667
Kudos: 17





	【姚琛x你】第一次跟他回家

今天是你第一次跟姚琛回家见他的父母，他的父母对你也很热情，今天你和姚琛要在他父母家里住一晚。

此时此刻你和姚琛躺在同一张床上，虽然早已同居，但是在这个氛围下躺在一起，你难免有点害羞，转过身背对着姚琛在心里催眠自己赶紧睡着[时洱时洱你快点睡觉，快点睡觉，不要在想些有的没的了]

而这时姚琛的手搭在了你的腰间，你感觉到姚琛的手探入了你的睡裤，你抓住姚琛作乱的手：“不可以。”

“没事的，我轻一点，你小声一点就行了。”你摇了摇头道：“我不要，明天回去再要不行吗。”

“乖。”姚琛话音落下的一瞬间就钻进了被子里，将你的睡裤褪下，轻柔的吻顺着你的腿越吻越上，轻轻的将你的内裤褪至你的膝盖处，伸出一根手指挤入了肉缝之中，还不忘冷落红色的小核，用舌头轻舔着。

“嗯……”一声轻吟从你口中溢出，你用手背捂住了自己的嘴以免自己在发出令人羞耻的声音。

姚琛将手指增至三根，手指在温热的甬道里抽插发出噗呲噗呲的声音令你面红耳赤，紧接着淫水不断的涌出来。

姚琛抓着你的手往他的火热处带：“帮我揉揉。”

你将手伸入了他的裤子中，他的那处已经肿的不成样子了，你圈住他的肉柱套弄了几下，拇指扫过马眼时，前液沾到了你的手指上，你其实有点洁癖，不会帮他口交，帮他手淫的次数也是少之又少。

你嫌弃的在姚琛的睡裤上擦了擦手，姚琛也不恼。

前戏已经做完，姚琛将你拉近他，握着巨物找准洞穴进入。

姚琛一直是个很温柔的人，无论是平日里还是在床上。

给你充足的时间适应他的尺寸才缓缓的抽动着，精准的找到了你的G点，每一下都会碾过那里。

望着你那张被情欲染红的脸，听着你那如同猫叫般若有若无的低吟，姚琛的那处又肿了几分。

姚琛不再慢慢的抽动，加快了自己的速度，龟头狠狠的撞在你体内凸起的软肉上，你的身体止不住的颤抖着，死死的咬住下唇深怕叫出声。

但你发现姚琛仿佛在故意的欺负你，在你即将要达到顶点时，姚琛又放缓了速度，你攀上姚琛结实的臂膀，不满的咬了他的肩膀一下：“别欺负我。”

姚琛的唇角微微扬起：“这可是你说的啊。”

然后姚琛发狠的的往里顶弄，因为他突然变快的速度，你一个没忍住，呻吟从口中溢出，姚琛含住了你粉嫩的耳垂轻咬着：“嘘，小声点，爸妈都睡了。”

[明明都是你精虫上脑]这样想着，你恶意的收紧了穴口。

姚琛的肉柱一瞬间被温热的穴肉紧紧吸附着动弹不得，姚琛心里升起了一个坏念头：“既然你不想要的话，那我就出来了。”

你哪曾想姚琛真的就退出去了，甚至还有要提上内裤的举动，你连忙将他推倒，对准他的利刃就坐了下去，不满的望着身下面带笑意的男人：“讨厌。”

你扭动着腰肢尽力去取悦他，但是你腰都酸了，他依旧没有要射的意思，那根热铁还依旧坚挺的埋在你的体内。

“我累了。”再一次变换了体位，他将你压在了身下，抬起你的一条腿架在肩上快速的顶弄着。

你不得不感叹一句[果然是练舞的，腰就是好]

你也记不得你被他折腾到了几点，反正第二日醒来时已经是北京时间中午十二点了。


End file.
